


By the way, Can You Survive Sburb?

by thewritingartist



Category: DanPlan, Homestuck, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: By The Way..., Gen, SBURB, SBURB Fan Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingartist/pseuds/thewritingartist
Summary: Dan and his friends play a game one day that will change the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Dan & Housh & Stephen & Anne & Jay & Joe (JoCat)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	By the way, Can You Survive Sburb?

A young man stands eagerly by his computer. Today, at least as of now, is just a simple normal day in their everyday lives. It just so happens that today is the day that a new game comes out that this man is rather giddy about and hopes that his friends get it so they can play with him. This man was given a name many years ago, but he has let you guess his what it is! What is his name?

#### ⇒ Alien-headed Weeb.

Haha, no. That may be clever, but there will be none of that today. Try again!

#### ⇒ Daniel.

That’s much better!

As mentioned before, your name is DANIEL. You are excited because a big game came out and you've ordered it for you and your friends to play! You've been ecstatically reminding your friends about it all week, and you plan on recording it for you and your fans to see. Speaking of recording, you have many interests. You like MAKING YOUTUBE VIDEOS and have a large fanbase of people watching them. On those videos, you enjoy putting your friends in ABSURD FICTIONAL SCENARIOS, TELLING STORIES, and occasionally splurge yourself in the WORLD OF RPG. You also like playing VIDEO GAMES. Creativity comes on everyone after all, and you ENCOURAGE people to FIND IT. You speak in a Fun tone that puts a smile on everyone’s face :-D. What will you do now?

#### ⇒ Look at your Kermit plush.

Ah, yes, Kermit the Frog. Such comedic yet philosophical performances could not be paralleled in any way you’d ever think of. As far as you know, Kermit was your childhood, your audience, you best friend before you met Housh and Stephen. You feel bad about the situation with his voice actor. Poor dude. Dudes. Honestly, you don't know who to feel sorry for, you just do.

#### ⇒ Give Kermit a pep talk.

Listen Kermit, I know you've been through some tough sh* in the past, but I know you. If there's anything you've taught me, it's that you shouldn't give up, even when times get hard. You've been there for me man. Now, it's my turn to be there for you. Love you to the moon dude.

What will you do now?

#### ⇒ Text Hosuh.

You travel to your computer to text your friend Hosuh.

DN: Hey Hosuh! :-D

HH: dan…

HH: if this is about the game then no i dont have it yet…

DN: Oh! No this isn't about the game. Not now at least.

DN: Also, how come you don’t have it yet? I thought you said it was coming in early in the morning?

HH: its not even 10 yet…!

HH: by early i meant like…

HH: ...9 30...ish…?

DN: It’s coming soon then??

HH: yeah…

HH: also dan theres something weird i heard about the game...

DN: Huh, that’s funny Hosuh. I thought you didn’t want to talk about the game! >:-)

HH: okay first off i never said that…

HH: i said that i didnt have the game if you were asking…

HH: also you were talking about it first…!

DN: I know. >:-P

HH: screw you daniel…

HH: anyways yeah i noticed something weird about the game

HH: when i asked other people about it…they said that theyve never heard of it before…

HH: …are you sure this is a game that everyones going crazy about…?

DN: I mean I saw the reviews. It looked pretty stellar when I was reading them!

HH: there are like five reviews on this thing… 

HH: someone couldve easily had multiple accounts or hacked it or something…

HH: these reviews look shady as hell…

HH: also i dont think you were looking deeper enough…there were ones that said that it was bad…

HH: …traumatizing…even… 

DN: Hosuh, one thing you’ve gotta know about video game reviewers is that sometimes they nitpick over the littlest sh*.

DN: Like, I could create a game right now and someone would give me a one star because I forgot to add a period or something!

DN: Bet you that person would be Stephen.

HH: …true…

DN: Hell, even the bad reviews could be Stephen lol.

HH: okay thats where it becomes not…really true… 

HH: theres no way stephen could create five different accounts just to talk trash about a game that no ones even heard about… 

HH: that would just take up way too much time and effort…

HH: plus even if he would try and do that jay wouldnt want to go through with that…

HH: …i think…

DN: Stephen and Jay are capable of anything if they put their minds to it. The results are terrifying.

HH: …also true…

DN: Anyways I’m still on the lookout for when the game’s coming in. Text me when you get it so we can set up and wait for the others!

HH: kk

You end your conversation with Hosuh. He can be such a worry wart sometimes! He’s gotta lighten up about this, it’ll be alright.

#### ⇒Dan: Set up your camera.

You really hope that camera isn’t acting like a d* this time. You've been looking forward to this WAY to hard all week for it to start something again. You contemplate getting a new camera, but you’ve made so many good memories with this one! You can’t throw it away. Not now anyway. 

#### ⇒ Go to your window.

You go to your window.

#### ⇒ Look outside.

Life is a journey that must be traveled no matter how bad the roads and accommodations.” -Oliver Goldsmith

You gaze outside to a cool, cloud-filled morning. A fresh, crisp wind signals a possible dusting of snow later on that day, but you don’t really mind that. Somewhere off in the distance, you hear the sound of cars passing by, with people going about their daily business talking about who knows what, going to places you don’t even have the slightest idea where. It’s a quiet morning, where you live, but it’s a good one. Lovely, even. Even during times when tragedy has stuck do you try to find the best out of situations to learn from.

You have a feeling today is going to be quite interesting.


End file.
